Memories that should have Never Happened
by The Passing of Time
Summary: It's the end of Evangelion and that the Evas have been dispatched. Shinji, Asuka and Rei is struggling to forget their past memories and trying to revive their lives. But yet their goal is hard to achieve and that struggles are ahead waiting.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters below and that they are all properties of Gainax. Story line had been changed a little to suit the needs of the following story. Characters who had died in the story of Evangelion does not apply to this story and that they are still accepted and plays an important role in the story.  
  
Michael: Hello everyone, my name is Michael, well my pen name is "The passing of time". This is one of the fan fictions I wrote that I thought it would be good to share with others. Please give reviews about it. This is the first chapter and that more will be coming.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Shinji: It's finally over, finally over.  
  
Shinji looks at his surrounding, thinking about what was left of this impact. What could he do, to once more transform this world into its original state? Memories of the past flew pass him in his vision like a river. It was as if he could remember all that happened in his life. He saw his first battle against an angel. He was out of control, but it wasn't his fault. It was the Eva; it was the main cause of this side affect. He could only think but yet he is troubled and confused. He said to himself, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away. But was there a choice? Could he run? Even if he could, what is he running from? Questions burst into his mind.  
  
Shinji: I just wished that I were not the one who bares this burden upon myself. Why can't I be a normal person?  
  
Shinji was drowsy and tired from the final battle. He was still in his Eva thinking of the past. Without hesitating, Shinji ejected himself out of his own Eva. He opened the door of his piloting chamber and walked with the wind. Asuka was watching from within her Eva, she saw how her best friend was suffering. She wanted to help him but didn't know how. She also had her own trouble when it comes to doubt and questions.  
  
Asuka: Shinji. Please let down your burden. I am here with you until the end.  
  
She could only speak to herself, but it was though as if Shinji was listening and replied back. I am with you too, till the end of time.  
  
It was about an hour after the final war between the angels and humans. Not only did the last impact cause major destruction; places had to be rebuilt. Although the Evas were dismissed, Seele was still in progress into the search of more powerful weapon to defend the human race.  
  
Gendo: I know it's over, but yet I am willing to sacrifice and dedicate my lifetime to defend human kind.  
  
General: Is it worth it, sir?  
  
Gendo: I spared too much to measure the worth. The only trouble I have right now with me is Shinji. He is still troubled and mentally polluted from the thoughts of Evas and the Angels.  
  
General: But yet sir, you don't want to spend time with him? He is your son through blood and flesh.  
  
Gendo: That's exactly why I must be far from him. I must not let him care too much for me and let him learn to survive in his own. His friends won't be there for him every time. He must learn and he will learn. It is my last will for him. I have nothing left for him except the Evas and my possessions. But I know it's not enough to repay him, not enough for a time of 20 years. I am still not sure if I am suppose to give me Eva 01 because it seemed to have connections with Shinji.  
  
General: What is wrong with it sir?  
  
Gendo: As we were dispatching the Eva, the main system held info that we couldn't understand in the laws of science. It seemed to now hold Shinji's exact DNA pattern and that it is he.  
  
General: But the Eva is dispatched right.  
  
Gendo: Yes, but unfortunately the data is still held in top secret. We must understand quickly before anything happens. But in the mean while we must develop something more powerful than Eva could possibly be. Not to use it for war, but to prevent it.  
  
It was a Monday morning where Shinji woke up unusually early packing up for school. Asuka and him was still living together, this way they can both support each other.  
  
Shinji: Back to school again, I wonder how much have my friends changed.  
  
Asuka woke up walking out with her bed hair as usual. She was dressed in her pink pajamas holding her pillow.  
  
Asuka: Early today.. (Yawns) So. what's for breakfast?  
  
Shinji could only smile upon her looks. He still remember the first day Asuka moved in with him and that they were the worst of enemies.  
  
Shinji: Bacon, Sausage and Jam Toast.  
  
Asuka: I am going to take a shower, wait for me and don't go to school yet.  
  
Shinji: Quickly, we are going to be late.  
  
Asuka came out all dressed up, Shinji couldn't bear upon her beauty and could only blushed and not looking straight at her.  
  
Asuka: What now Shinji? Is there something wrong with my face?  
  
Shinji: No.. (Blushing) It's nothing.  
  
Asuka: Hey you baka. You better tell me, for 4 straight days you have been looking at me like that after my shower.  
  
Shinji: It's nothing, seriously.  
  
Asuka looked suspiciously and thought. You can't hide anything from me. She thought of a plan.  
  
Asuka: (In a soft and tender voice) Oh, Shinji I would never be angry with you don't worry just tell me.  
  
Asuka approached him step by step; Shinji could only back off until his back was toward the wall.  
  
Shinji: Seriously, it's.. Nothing.  
  
Asuka came closer and closer bending down so she looked more attracted. She purposely tripped and thought that Shinji would catch her.  
  
Asuka: Oh, Shinji help.  
  
But once again, it was Shinji's idiotic reaction, which angered Asuka. Asuka tripped and face smashed toward the wall. Shinji: I am so sorry! Please forgive me.  
  
Asuka: YOU IDIOT!  
  
Shinji ran out the door took the elevator and dashed for school.  
  
Asuka: Don't you dare run!  
  
Shinji: Seriously, I didn't mean to.  
  
They chased for 8 streets until finally they arrived at school and that's where Asuka had lost Shinji.  
  
Shinji: That was close.  
  
Suddenly a tap was on Shinji's back. He turned around and saw Kensuke and Toji together waiting for him.  
  
Toji: So how is it lover boy, living with Asuka all alone. I bet you it would be quite noisy in your room with her at night.  
  
Shinji: Geez, would you keep that mouth shut.  
  
Kensuke could only laugh at what Toji said.  
  
Kensuke: (giggling) but it's so true, you two are like the future bride of this school. Probably the youngest one to be married.  
  
Toji: Leave him alone he needs his beauty sleep of Asuka would hate him.  
  
Toji and Kensuke could only laugh more. Shinji couldn't bare this humiliation. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the trees. Shinji could see Rei sitting beside the tree reading her book. He approached closer, but before he could go any closer Toji was grabbing on to him.  
  
Toji: Hey, you've got to make up your indecisive mind. Who you like more, Ayanami or Langley.  
  
Shinji: Well, I actually don't know.  
  
Toji: You have got to pick man. They both changed so much because of what you all have been through together. But yet you show no interest in the two of them.  
  
Shinji was looking at Rei in her School uniform; she was prettier than ever. He could only dream of having her as his partner for the rest of his later life.  
  
Toji: Well, stop staring and take some actions. Go now; talk to Rei about it.  
  
Shinji: Wait, but. wait!  
  
Toji and Kensuke pushed him towards Rei and he was now at a talking distance with her.  
  
Shinji: Hello Rei.  
  
Rei was still reading her book as if she wasn't paying attention.  
  
Shinji: How are you?  
  
Rei was still not answering.  
  
Shinji: I just wanted to ask you a quick question, won't take long.  
  
Toji: (screaming) GO ON!  
  
Shinji was tensed and afraid for rejection, but he took out his courage and asked.  
  
Shinji: Do you have any interest in me.  
  
Suddenly Rei looked up at him standing up, again approaching him step by step. But there was no where for Shinji to back off. Rei looked directly at him and gave him a light smile. It meant something; it was an expression for Rei to express her feelings. Shinji had seen it before but slowly Rei walked away for class. During class, Shinji could only picture Rei and Asuka in his mind and nothing else. What's important is that both of these people are so important to his life, he couldn't make a choice.  
  
It was the school bell and that school ended. Toji, Kensuke and Shinji were walking together.  
  
Toji: So Shinji where you heading?  
  
Shinji: I am going back home to fix dinner, I think Misato is coming home tonight for dinner because she left early today. Most of the time is she wakes up earlier than me, she is definitely coming home.  
  
Toji: Ha, you are such a woman. You are like the woman of the house.  
  
Kensuke: No, he's going to get marry soon leave the poor guy alone.  
  
Kensuke and Toji laughed.  
  
Shinji: Would you stop it with the same comment.  
  
Suddenly a car arrived right in front of Shinji and his friends. It was Kaji.  
  
Shinji: What are you doing here Kaji.  
  
Kaji: Don't worry you are not in trouble. I was well ordered, (moving his arm) by Misato to bring you to meet Rei and Asuka at a restaurant.  
  
Shinji: What happened to your arm Kaji.  
  
Kaji: Don't ask, Misato will hurt me more.  
  
Shinji: (smiling) is it okay if I bring my friends along.  
  
Kaji: Let me ask.  
  
Kaji called Misato with her cell phone, asking for permission for Shinji to bring along his friends.  
  
Kaji: Than it's settled we shall all go. Hop in.  
  
Kensuke and Toji: Yes! Shinji is the best!  
  
Shinji: Yea as long as you two stop the comments.  
  
Kaji: What comment.  
  
Toji: That him and Asuka will get married soon.  
  
Kaji: HA! Shinji are you serious.  
  
Shinji: Not you also.  
  
Kaji: It's a fact, you two seemed like perfect couple along the way.  
  
Shinji didn't know where to bare his shame.  
  
Shinji: Just leave me alone for now until we get there.  
  
Kensuke: Yes and meet your future wife.  
  
Kaji, Kensuke and Toji just made fun of Shinji all the way. Not long after they arrived at the restaurant, where Asuka and Rei were already there. Sitting right in the middle Shinji was surrounded by Rei and Asuka. He had this unbearable burden for himself.  
  
Kaji: So Misato say what you need to say but I am not sure if Shinji is ready for it though.  
  
Misato: Oh yes the most important thing of tonight. First things first, Rei is moving with us.  
  
Kensuke and Toji could only look and be jealous of Shinji.  
  
Shinji: Great, I can spend more time with Rei now.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
Shinji: ok I am sorry for interrupting.  
  
Misato: Second thing is we need you, Asuka and Rei to attend mentality check and reorganize programs to set your mind straight and clear your thoughts from what was before sorrow and sadness.  
  
Right at this moment, Shinji, Rei and Asuka seemed to have something in common and that they been very down.  
  
Misato: It's okay, I know it's been a tough time, but now it's all over and relive your life out so.  
  
Kaji Interrupted  
  
Kaji: I think that's enough Misato.  
  
Misato looked around.  
  
Misato: Yes it is enough. Let's order and eat.  
  
Throughout the dinner it was silence but a few sentences. There was nothing much to talk about when Shinji and the crew were all down about reminding themselves of the horrible memories. When dinner was finished Kaji sent Kensuke and Toji home and Misato brought Rei, Asuka and Shinji home.  
  
Rei was now back at her apartment. And Misato, Asuka and Shinji were back home. Misato started to speak within their rooms.  
  
Misato: I know that you two are really sad about the past memories but I think someone needs more help than both of you. Rei.  
  
Shinji: Yes, I agree.  
  
Asuka: So what do you want us to do.  
  
Misato: She is going to move in soon, so may be if you two would treat her with more care.  
  
Shinji: I sure will, she can share a room with me.  
  
Misato: That wouldn't be necessary, I already have a designer coming in here tomorrow to fix a new room in here.  
  
Asuka: Great Misato, you are always ahead of us.  
  
Misato: Let's get some rest, we have a day ahead waiting for us.  
  
Asuka and Shinji went back to their own rooms. Asuka was only thinking about Shinji and what it would be like when Ayanami was living with them. Shinji on the other hand was quite excited about the coming of Ayanami. But as he was thinking, he fell into sleep, but he didn't really like sleeping anymore. He always had the same dream. It was always about his loved ones leaving him. He felt so alone and sad every night. He thought to himself, may be attending that Mentality reorganize program is not such a bad thing, at least it would lock away such horrible memories from him.  
  
In his dreams, he always felt something is summoning him calling his name. It was actually a roar in his dreams, not a voice. He knew it was the Eva. It couldn't get out of his mind. He couldn't forget the days with his own Eva defeating the enemies. But what can he do, it's been dispatched and that the angels are gone, there's no need. Shinji thought again may be one day the angels would come back and that he would see his Eva again.  
  
But mean while, he still wanted to live this way for a little bit more, just for a while more before things begin to get bad again. He needed relaxation; he wanted to spend time with his friends and neighbors. He was waiting for Rei to finally move in and that he could understand her better, and that during this time, he wished no one would interrupt him, Asuka and Rei, because he needs true friends, someone that will always be around him. He finally let the thoughts go and went to sleep.  
  
Shinji: It's a big day tomorrow. Allow me to have some rest.  
  
He said to himself.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------End of Chapter 1----- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome  
  
As Rei moves in, Shinji and Asuka are trying their best to revive Rei and her spirit. Will she succeed?  
  
Michael: Thanks for reading this chapter, please give a review and wait for my next chapter to be posted. 


End file.
